


Reflections in the Sea

by AutomaticBulldozer



Series: Soft Pink Love [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Birds, Boats and Ships, Cooking, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Kirby is taken back to one of his most endeared childhood places by his partner Mario, and repays him the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Mario (Nintendo), Mario (Nintendo) & Ryu (Street Fighter)
Series: Soft Pink Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175948





	1. Sea Birbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario takes Kirby on a trip reminiscent of his younger days.

"Mario, can I uncover my eyes now?" asked Kirby as his partner carried him to… wherever.

He wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but Mario had hinted that it was somewhere special.

"We're almost there sweetie, just be patient for a little longer," came the soothing voice of Mario, who couldn't wait to show the pink puff his intentions for this evening's date.

One thing was certain: they were far away from the busy centre of the city and the Smash Mansion. They were approaching the outskirts; it was cool, a gentle but assertive breeze pushing against them making its presence known, with the calming sounds of running water signifying that they were approaching the sea.

Putting the puffball down, Mario wondered in front of him.

"Okie dokie Kirby, you may uncover your eyes," Mario announced, a touch of excitement in his speech.

Kirby whipped his hands from his obscured eyes before opening them. The sight before him was astonishing and it made him gasp.

It wasn't anything too out of the ordinary: just a boat, a simple rowing boat with a plain white sail and enough space for two people. But it was the metal lip that ran along the front of the boat and the name etched into the side that caught the Star Warrior's attention.

It took him back to that day… that sweet innocent day where his creator, Mr. Sakurai, rowed them out to sea and back, just the two of them. Kirby would lean over the edge of the boat and stare at the sea and the sky in awe. It was a beautiful sunset and the birds would occasionally fly by. One even landed on the edge of the boat right beside Kirby: a seagull with a bright orange beak. The atmosphere was warm even in those cold autumn days, Sakurai knew just how to make his little puffball happy. He treated him as if Kirby was his own child, something which he would practice less frequently as time went on from then, leading to that day being stored as a bittersweet film reel ingrained in Kirby's memory. But, it was a fond memory nonetheless, and it gave Kirby a sort of attachment towards the boat, even though he hadn't seen it for years.

And yet, there was but a single feature which Kirby recognised and identified the boat with instantly. One detail which stuck firmly in the front of his head, without blurring in any way, was the name of the ship. One he and Sakurai had etched into the ship's side collaboratively.

The _S. S. Sora_. Kirby's eyes slowly read the name on the present ship letter for letter. There, right in front of his eyes, was the exact same ship from all those years ago. There was no mistaking it. It hadn't degraded over time. Somehow, this little ship had been preserved almost perfectly for at least 20 years. And Mario, the one and only, had managed to obtain it and was now presenting it to his lover with a knowing smile on his face, pleased that he had spurred the emotions in Kirby that he was hoping to.

The intention was clear. Mario, the plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom and Kirby, the little puffball from Dreamland, would sail off to sea, lit by the setting sun in a scene mirroring that from the Star Warrior's early days.

An overjoyed Kirby literally jumped into Mario's arms, squealing in happiness. 

"Oh my god Mario," he stuttered, lost for words, "how did you do all of this? How did you know?"  
"Easy, Marth had some conversations with Sakurai," Mario began to explain. "He mentioned the _S. S. Sora_. I just asked Sakurai if I could borrow the ship and he said--"

This was where Mario paused. The boat in question was clearly the little puff's favourite. Would it hurt to tell him what Sakurai had said about it? After all, such an important boat didn't really deserve to be dismissed with "Do whatever you want with it. I don't need that thing anymore."

So, considering Kirby's feelings, Mario settled for a white lie.

"He said that it's OK, but be very careful with it. If it breaks, there'll be hell to pay."  
"Wow, Mario," Kirby said, "I'm so happy!"

This pleased the plumber, but he knew that there was more to come.

Kirby happily hopped into one end of the boat. It was the same end he sat in on that day. Only now, it wasn't his creator who sat in the other end – this time, it was someone whom he loved even more.

Mario had practiced rowing beforehand, so he knew how to direct the boat on the right path.

All of this made Kirby feel decades younger. He felt alive, full of energy. His happiness was indescribable.

A bird landed beside Kirby. This time, however, it was on the other side of him, but Kirby didn't care. It was a smaller breed that chirped happily at him. A robin. The bird walked onto Kirby's hand and stayed on it as Kirby removed it from the boat.

"Look, Mario, I found a bird!" he exclaimed.

Mario chuckled.

"Hey Chirpy, say something," he called.

The robin began to talk.

"Kirby, look up, you'll see my friends," it said to Kirby before flying away.

Kirby looked up and saw many robins flying above his head. They flew in a wide variety of formations. The first one was oddly shaped like a K. Next up they assembled into a straight vertical line. After that, they flew into an R… and then a B… and then a Y.

Kirby's name had just been spelt by a flock of birds.

The last thing that the birds did was form an arrow pointing to the horizon. Kirby instinctively looked in that direction. Suddenly, across the horizon, four fireworks erupted, each spelling out a different word.

"Will you marry me?"

This left the puffball speechless.

"Kirby, I know we've only been going out for a month, but… I think we have a connection. One I'm willing to commit to."  
"You're… proposing to me?"

Mario produced a couple of rings. One had a mushroom-shaped gem on it. On the other was a glimmering gold star gem. The mushroom one was big enough to fit on one of Kirby's nubs.

Kirby was so happy with everything but… there was something wrong.

"Mario, I'm… really impressed by all this but… I can't say yes."  
"Hmm? Why not?"  
"If I marry you now, in this current situation… how is everybody going to see us? They're all going to know, and, well… I like it just being a you and me thing."  
"So, you don't want to? Because that's fine."  
"It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that… I don't think I can marry you _now_. But, give it time, Mario. When the time is right, I'll be more than happy to."

He fell into his lover's arms, welling up.

"Please Mario, I hope you can understand. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."

He started to cry.

"I'm so sorry… how can I make this up to you? I'm so cruel and spoiled and--"  
"That's enough, Kirby. It's OK, I don't want to pressure you," said Mario trying to comfort him, "I want you to enjoy this evening more than anything else. So if there is anything you want me to do, please let me know. I will gladly do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Kirby looked up into Mario's eyes, a smile forming on his face.

"Oh Mario, you're amazing."

Mario put down his oars and held Kirby close to him.

"So are you, my perfect pink puffball."

They sat embraced as the sounds of the sea surrounded them.

"Mario," Kirby whispered, "if you don't tell anyone…"

Kirby took the mushroom ring and slipped it on his right nub.

"… it'll be our little secret."  
"Kirby…?"  
"Once the tournament is over, come and find me. We'll go somewhere private and make it official."  
"Okie dokie."  
"But make sure you really want to do this, Mario. Because…"

With both nubs, Kirby held onto Mario's hand.

"This is a commitment that's not to be taken lightly."

Mario didn't respond. There was no need to. He was fully aware of the implications before he'd even considered going through with this plan.

"I understand, Kirby. And I promise I won't tell a soul... not even Ryu."

* * *

"Hey Mario," Ryu greeted as he entered the room.  
"Yo Ryu! Been a while," answered the plumber as he offered him a soft drink.  
"You know what I've noticed, Mario? You've been acting pretty tight-knit with Kirby."  
"I guess that's true. But you know, after what happened to him, you'd imagine _anyone_ would try getting close to him."  
"Yeah, well I know _I_ would. The little guy could've been hurt!" the Tireless Wanderer affirmed as he struggled to open his can, having not had much experience with Western-style drinks.  
"But only you and I seem interested. And Dedede to some extent but that's kinda iffy."  
"Yeah, not many people really care. For the most part, everyone's acting like it never happened."  
"I'll tell you something from experience, Ryu," Mario told him as he effortlessly opened Ryu's can after opening his own. "Not many people in this place have a heart."  
"That much is clear. But at least we care about Kirby."  
"I'll drink to that."

They raised their cans up and clinked them together, though Mario's was noticeably more confident. He left the room just as he heard Ryu gasp in surprise at the drink sizzling on his tongue, and chuckled to himself.


	2. Sausage and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby shows off his culinary skills, and takes the opportunity to be "adventurous" with his lover.

Mario woke up to the smell of sausages. Was Luigi making breakfast? No… his brother was still in bed, fast asleep.

As he descended the stairs a familiar pink blob could be seen wearing an apron and a chef hat. Kirby was standing at the hob working a frying pan, making what Mario assumed was breakfast.

"Morning Kirby," he greeted the little cook.  
"Good morning, my moustached plumber," cooed Kirby in a cute manner, making Mario smile. "I hope you like sausages and fried eggs~"  
"When did you learn to cook so well?"  
"I've learnt from a few friends," giggled Chef Kirby as he tossed the fried eggs perfectly. "I can cook just about anything."  
"Mmm, can I have some?"  
"It's all for you, sweetie," Kirby offered it to him, "I made it especially for you~ So _bon appetit_ ~"

Minutes later, Mario had finished his sausages, bacon, fried eggs and scrambled eggs on toast.

"Yum… Kirby, that was an amazing dish."  
"If you thought that was delicious, just wait 'til you see what I've got planned for lunch~"  
"Haha, you don't have to make lunch, Kirby."  
"It's OK," Kirby said, "you rescued me. It's the least I could do."  
"Oh Kirby, you're still thinking about that? Is it really that important to you?"  
"Yuh huh! It's the first time I ever felt… _scared_ or… _hopeless_. I truly believed that nobody would come to save me from that place, but… you came, Mario. You really came."  
"Ah, yes. It's just what a hero has to do, you know."  
"No Mario, look. Look down at the floor and on the wall. You just _came_."

He was right. There was cum on the wall and on the floor.

"What the--?"

Kirby giggled.

"You're not so observant, are you Mario? I was just stroking you nice and slowly~ And soon there was loads of hot cum bursting out of you~"  
"Oh Kirby, you little… I love you so much."

They cuddled each other tightly.

"But seriously Mario, I can't thank you enough for saving me, no matter how much you tell me that what I'm doing is enough. Which is why," the puffball slipped down Mario's body until he was at eye-level with the pelvis, "I want to do my best to please you, whenever I get the chance~"

It was clear that Kirby's intentions were to initiate another loving session.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Mario as he adjusted to the soft caressing of his thighs and legs.  
"You tell me~" responded a seductive and slightly horny Kirby with his best bedroom eyes.

_So he wants me to decide what we're doing this time_ , Mario thought.

He pondered all the things he was hoping to do with the Princess when he got his chance. He replayed the fantasies he had over in his head for the first time in ages. All of them seemed to have a set of items in common: a pair of handcuffs for restraint; a blindfold for when he wanted to surprise his partner; a whip for discipline if he was faced with disobedience or disrespect; and a vibrator, for controlling his partner's pleasure and leverage for getting them to obey him. There were other things exclusive to select fantasies, such as a gag if his partner talked too much. And, if it was really necessary, electro-stimulators to shock his submissive slut.

And with that, Mario had decided what he wanted to do.

"Kirby," he spoke, "after Luigi has gone out, I want you to lay on the bed and wait for me."  
"Sure thing sweetheart~"

Just then, they heard the sound of Luigi coming down the stairs.

"I guess I'd better make Luigi some breakfast too," Kirby giggled.

* * *

Mario checked one last time for all the things he was going to bring. He knew he had the four essentials, but he was looking for his _other_ equipment.

"Ah, got it," he said to himself. He was ready. Packing the bag, he went upstairs to his room.

Kirby was laying on the bed, as instructed; smiling, slightly blushing and covering his privates with his squishy, soft red feet, to build anticipation.

"OK you, make a choice: Daddy, Master or Senpai?"  
"Calling you Daddy makes me sound cutest," Kirby suggested.  
"Then put on these handcuffs," Mario told him, "and call me Daddy."

Kirby giggled and took the cuffs from the bag Mario had brought.

"One other thing," the plumber said, taking out a whiteboard. "What's the safe word?"  
"Oh, good call!" Kirby praised him. "I choose… Macchu Pichu."  
"Macchu Pichu?"  
"It's a word I don't often say," Kirby explained.  
"Okie dokie," Mario agreed, writing it down on the whiteboard.

He placed the whiteboard in the corner of the room.

"Now you make sure to use the safe word if Mario hurts you, got that?"  
"Okay Daddy!" Kirby nodded energetically, excited for the role play.

Mario locked the handcuffs when they were above Kirby's head.

"This rope," he told his slut, pulling it out, "is for your feet."

Mario tied Kirby's feet to the edges of the bed. Now the puffball was completely helpless.

"Daddy," he asked, "what are you going to do to me?"  
"You'll see," Mario answered, climbing on top of him.

He brought out his _mega mushroom_ above Kirby.

"I think you can tell what you need to do here," he said, waving his dick in front of his partner, "so get to it."  
"Yes Daddy," obeyed Kirby, opening his mouth wide, "I'll do my best!"

Mario lowered his dick into Kirby's mouth. Once he was sure there were no complaints, he thrusted in and out, slowly at first but progressively getting rougher and rougher.

The whole time he was watching to see if Kirby was showing any signs of pain. But he seemed to be enjoying it.

He came deep inside Kirby's maw and afterwards pulled out - but he was still coming, and it got all over Kirby's face.

"God Daddy," gasped the small pink puff, "when Meta came it was never this hot."

He was blushing heavily, indicating that this facial turned him on.

"I ain't gonna let Meta hurt you any more," Mario declared. "You're safe here, and you're all mine."  
"Oh yes Daddy, I'm all yours," moaned Kirby, "so please use my body as you see fit!"  
"I'm gonna take you right here and now, my baby boy."  
"Please Daddy! I'll take your whole cock inside me!"

There was so little resistance because Kirby was already so wet. It was surprising how easily Mario's cock slid into him.

"Oh~ _Daddy~_ " moaned the Star Warrior as his partner started fucking him.  
" _Ngh_ … such a good boy," grunted Mario.

Kirby was powerless to stop this fucking, but he didn't want to. He knew that he was doing this for one reason, and one reason only: he loved Mario to Popstar and back.

"Oh Daddy, I'm going to cum," he groaned, his excitement building.  
"You're not coming without me, boy," grunted Mario, "lucky for you, I'm almost there."  
"Please Daddy, please cum inside me Daddy! I want to cum together with you… _Daddy~_ "

Every time Kirby called him "Daddy", it drove him closer to the edge.

He only made a loud groan as his warning. Mario came deep in his lover's pussy. At the same time, Kirby was coming, moaning and squealing as he tried to move despite his restraints.

"Ah, is that the end of the role play?" panted Kirby.  
"Nope," came the answer as Kirby felt some kind of buzz on his clit.

Suddenly he was shocked with a mild current that gave him immense pleasure, and he realised that Mario had put an electrostimulator on his clit. Oh, how kinky!

He moaned hard and loud as the current pierced his body.

"If that much gets you all jittery," Mario asked as he turned up the current, "then _this_ should finish you off."

Kirby couldn't hold back, even if he wanted to. He squealed as his orgasm rushed out of him violently, squirting juices all over the floor.

When he was done, he could barely move. He breathed erratically as he tried to recover.

"Ah, it's so easy to make you cum," Mario commented. "I love you so much, you adorable pink puff."

Kirby opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"You can go another round, can't you? _Daddy_ ~?"


End file.
